Pen and Paper
by Chloe M. Kennedy
Summary: Written for the 100 Themes Challenge on DeviantArt. FrUK.


100 Themes Challenge- Theme #81- Pen and Paper

Fandom: APH

Pairing(s): FrUK

A/N: Characters do not belong to me. I just like to play with them. Also, my French is rusty, so please forgive me.

Rating: T (because of language in French)

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Frog,<strong>

**I guess I will begin this letter with 'How are you?'. By now, you should have heard about our 'marriage'. Yes, you finally got what you wanted. We are 'married' according to our governments. I will make one thing clear. I AM NOT YOUR WIFE!**

**Sincerely yours, I guess,**

**Arthur Kirkland**

**The United Kingdom of Great**

**Britain and Northern Ireland**

* * *

><p><em>Mon cher,<em>

_I heard the wonderful news! My boss told me the other morning! We shall have a wonderful and beautiful marriage!_

_I have received congratulations from Spain and Prussia as well as half of Europe! Now we are married, you must learn the language of love so when you visit my home, you are able to speak in it and not that horrible language! It reminds me too much of Germany and Russia's harsh vernacular. You knit and stitch. Why would you not wish to be called my wife? I guess it is because your cooking is atrocious. Do not worry, mon petit lapin! Je t'aime!_

_Ton coeur,_

_Francis Bonnefoy_

* * *

><p><strong>Frog,<strong>

**I will not learn your horrid language! I know just enough to know when you are making fun of me and how to curse you in return.**

**Vas te faire encule! Merde!**

**You will be with the next person you flirt with within a week, so this 'marriage' means nothing at all! Also, je ne suis pas votre femme!**

**Grudgingly yours,**

**The United Kingdom**

* * *

><p><em>Arthur,<em>

_Your skills in la langue de l'amour makes me very happy! I will let you know that you are mon petit lapin et mon coeur. I have not laid one eye on another since our marriage._

_Je t'aime!_

_Francis_

* * *

><p><strong>Frog,<strong>

**Are you okay? I heard about what Germany did. The Prime Minister is sending soldiers to Sommes to assist you. I will be coming with them, so no funny business, frog!**

**The United Kingdom**

* * *

><p><em>Arthur,<em>

_Please thank your Prime Minister for the assistance. Because of your help, the war was won on the Western Front! Je t'aime, mon cher!_

_Forever yours,_

_Francis_

* * *

><p><strong>France,<strong>

**We are coming to your aid! Stay strong!**

**Arthur**

* * *

><p><em>Arthur,<em>

_Thank you for everything._

_Francis_

* * *

><p>Arthur placed the last letter in his keepsake box. Placing the lid on it, the Englishman felt his cell phone vibrate. Arthur fished the phone out of his trousers and unlocked it. He noticed a text message from Francis.<p>

_Mon coeur, joyeux anniversaire! Je t'aime, mon lapin!_

Arthur lightly smiled and texted Francis back.

_Happy anniversary, Francis. Je t'aime aussi, frog._

Arthur heard the door behind him quietly open and close. The Englishman felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"I curse the day that I gave you a key to my home, frog," Arthur muttered. Francis lightly laughed and placed a gentle kiss on the back of Arthur's head. The Frenchman placed a piece of folded paper in the shorter man's hand.

"E-mail has ruined handwritten notes, mon lapin," whispered Francis, "I decided to write you another letter since you enjoy reading our old letters, non?"

Arthur unfolded the note Francis handed him.

_Tu es tout pour moi. Mon soleil et mes étoiles. Mon amour. Ma vie. Je suis toujours la vôtre. Je t'aime jusqu'à ce que nous sommes poussière._

Francis let go of Arthur. The Englishman turned to face Francis, laying the notes on top of his keepsake box. Arthur could not remember the day he fell in love with the French nation. Something in him believed that it was the very first time that they met, when Arthur was known to the world as Britannia and France was known to the world as Gallia. Another part of Arthur thought that it happened during World War Two when Arthur thought he would lose Francis forever to the Nazi regime.

"110 years is an awful long time being tied down with you, frog," remarked Arthur. Francis smiled and placed a gentle and chaste kiss on Arthur's nose.

"I do believe it has been longer, mon cher," Francis replied, "Oui, Britannia?"

Arthur's eyes widened. No one had called him that in so long, especially those that were formerly a part of the Roman Empire.

"That long, huh?" asked Arthur. Francis nodded in reply.

"You had my heart since we were young, Arthur. This marriage would have fallen apart decades ago if it were not for that."

Arthur put his arms around Francis and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," whispered Arthur as he kissed Francis.


End file.
